


CINCO

by GABY_NEKO



Series: 1 Más [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 Más. 1. Rayet entendía que todo aquello era... InahoxSlaine más Rayet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CINCO

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [FIVE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970621) by [GABY_NEKO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO)



> Parte de una serie de fics semi-entrelazados: 1 Más. En los cuales: "Aun habiendo alguien más con ellos, terminaba siendo un mundo de dos… InahoxSlaine
> 
> DEDICADO A: Dominiquescamander y los 4 guests quienes dejaron kudos en INUSUAL ¡Gracias por su apoyo! ; D
> 
> Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**CINCO**

**By:** **_K.G.Á.É._ **

Rayet entendía que todo aquello era... InahoxSlaine más Rayet.

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**CINCO**

—Hi, honey—dijo el castaño al llegar.

—Hi, darling—respondió un rubio desde su silla, tras la única mesa en el lugar.

— ¿Qué te gustaría que hagamos?—preguntó, acomodándose en la silla restante.

—Tal vez jugar ajedrez. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos—lo acomodó entre ellos, como si no fuera lo único que hacen cuando se ven. Que para esa fecha, no eran pocas ni distantes veces.

Rayet entendía que todo aquello era el sarcasmo en su máxima expresión, aunque se preguntaba:  _¿por qué sus palabras fluían tan naturalmente?_

Cualquiera que no prestara atención, realmente las creería. De seguro, que la cara de Inaho se mantuviera casi siempre igual, dijera lo que dijera; y que Slaine hubiera demostrado ser capaz de decir palabras que no sentía durante la guerra, como si fueran ciertas, tenían  _mucho_  que ver.

—Oh ¿Quién es ella?—

Al parecer apenas se percataba de su presencia.

—Rayet—dijo Inaho, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Oh. ¿Debo presentarme?—por su tono, él no tenía ni idea de quién era ella y no le importaba; además que era obvio que el no saber quién es él, sería algo para burlarse y era algo que el chico entendía perfectamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso pensé—se levantó.

— ¿A dónde vas?—Inaho le siguió con la mirada. Aun sabiendo que no podría ir muy lejos.

— ¿Acaso piensas dejarla de pie?—preguntó, dejando libre su asiento como si de un caballero se tratase; poniéndose en el suelo junto al ajedrez, obviamente retando al castaño a seguirle.

Para su disgusto, Inaho terminó siguiéndole. Haciéndole compañía sin importarle que su traje se ensuciara.

Comenzaron una partida y, quisiera o no, Slaine terminaba echando vistazos al lugar en que Rayet estaba sentada.

—Terminaré ganando si no te concentras—mencionó Inaho haciendo su movimiento.

—Entonces gana. No sería la primera vez que pierda—Slaine se cruzó de brazos, reusándose a seguir jugando.

Inaho permaneció quieto por un tiempo, con su mirada clavada en su oponente, el cual se mantenía firme en su postura. Y así estuvieron por un rato hasta que Inaho movió una de las piezas de Slaine.

— ¡Hey! ¡Esas son mis piezas!—Slaine reaccionó al ruido en el tablero, volviendo su atención al castaño.

—Creí que no jugarías más—estaba por acomodar la pieza, cuando el chico rubio se la quitó.

—Igual, siguen siendo  _mis_  piezas—la juntó a su pecho, como si protegiera algo muy valioso.

—Técnicamente no lo es, porque  _yo_  traje el tablero—replicó Inaho.

—Técnicamente lo es, desde que  _me obligaste_  a jugar—respondió Slaine.

—No lo es—

—Lo es—

—No—

—Sí—

Y hubieran seguido de no ser por el resoplido de Rayet, quien trataba de contener la risa, llamando la atención de ambos.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—preguntó Inaho.

—Na-da—respondió y falló miserablemente en contenerse, terminando riendo hasta perder el aliento.

—Co-Como sea. Como es  _mi_  turno, moveré  _mi_  pieza—a sabiendas que se burlaba de ellos, Slaine prefirió seguir jugando con el castaño, no sin evitar remarcar lo  _obvio_.

Inaho se dio cuenta y hubiera respondido a la provocación, de no ser porque notó un  _pequeño detalle._

— ¿Por qué no moviste tu reina?—era la pieza que Slaine había proclamado suya primero.

—Porque también podía mover mi caballo—respondió de inmediato.

—Sabes que no es el mejor movimiento—replicó el castaño, sin hacer su propia movida.

—No me importa. Muevo  _mis_  piezas  _como quiero_ —respondió, terco en  _no_  hacer lo que el castaño esperaba.

—Vuelve a hacer tu movimiento—Inaho le ofreció una oportunidad.

—No—pero a Slaine le sonaba a orden.

—Hazlo—y de hecho lo era.

—No—así que Slaine no cedería.

—Slaine—

—No—

—Bat—

—Orange. ¡Dije que no!—

Terminaron en una batalla de miradas.

Mientras ellos estaban en lo suyo. La casi ya recuperada Rayet, quería echarse a reír de nuevo.

Juraría que terminaría llorando de la risa porque, frente a ella, el reconocidísimo estratega de la UFE y el malevolísimo líder de los Caballeros Orbitales se encontraban sentados en el suelo, peleando infantilmente, insultándose con apodos igual de infantiles, luego de tener su acto de 'la casita' y, más que nada, a ella le pareció que su amigo se metía con el otro por querer llamar su atención. ¡Como si fuera un niño de cinco años con un crush hacia el niño de ojos bonitos!

Su estómago dolía pero había valido la pena; el aburrimiento que le llevó a acompañar a Inaho, había desaparecido. Definitivamente volvería a acompañarlo la siguiente vez…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
